Impresiones
by itzeldeleo
Summary: Otabek Altin nació en el seno de una familia apegada al islam, aprendió lo necesario para honrar a Dios con su modo de vida. Dos impresiones han marcado su vida. Contrarias y esenciales.


La orientación era la correcta, estar rodeado de otros que en silencio compartían la misma fe y convicciones lo relajaba, perderse entre el arte persa característico de esos lugares; las grecas que daban detalles mínimos a los pilares y paredes le hacían sentirse un poco más cerca de casa. Inspiró hondo, buscando llenar sus pulmones y su cuerpo con la misma tranquilidad que reinaba en el lugar, silencioso cuando no era hora del _Salat_. Si tan sólo fuera así de fácil deshacerse de los pensamientos que lo atormentaban…

Negó despacio, levantó la cara hacia el _Qiblah_ y cerró los ojos, con las manos purificadas sobre las rodillas. Estaban frías, y en parte, temblorosas. En Kazajistán no hay oportunidad siempre de lavarse con agua, así que recurren a la arena purificada. Y el temblor… bueno, si algo aprendió bien en los pocos años que fue a las _madrasas_ es que si de algo hay que tener en la vida es a la ira del Altísimo.

Cuando se es un niño, más fácil resulta impresionarse con las cosas que te rodean. A veces, son vagos recuerdos, impresiones que duran sólo hasta el siguiente verano, otras, por el contrario, marcan de por vida al espectador que su impotencia no tiene más remedio que maravillarse u horrorizarse ante el espectáculo. Otabek Altin sabía de eso, y precisamente por esa razón se encontraba ahí.

Dos impresiones lo marcaron de por vida. Una resultaba horrenda y la otra una toda una revelación; el problema es que aún no sabía bien como calificar a cada una.

Tenía apenas 11 años cuando sucedió la primera. Iba de la mano de su padre por las calles de Shymkent cuando su mirada infantil reparó en la figura inerte frente a él, pendiente en el aire. Con raspones que dada la hora aún parecían frescos, y la carne abierta en un punto específico. Ahí, la mirada ausente del hombre al que vio sonreír más de una vez provocó un estremecimiento a su figura, un escalofrío tétrico que enfrío sus manos y una incomodidad subirle por la boca del estómago hasta los hombros. Inmóvil, sin saber cómo reaccionar no tuvo más remedio que grabarse bien la imagen, y como un cincel en el mármol las palabras de su padre: "La sodomía no es permitida en el Reino de Allah, Otabek". Tragó duro, con mucho esfuerzo porque tenía la boca seca y los pies de plomo. Aquellas palabras todavía resonaban con claridad, más en esos momentos.

El hombre era conocido en la comunidad, un agricultor que llevaba una vida religiosa ejemplar. La tienda cerraba sólo para realizar el _Salat_ pertinente, la gente confiaba en él para el comienzo del _Ramadán_ , y por si fuera poco, los pobres comían gracias a la caridad que Allah señalaba como obligatoria para estar en paz. Su pecado había sido más grande que sus méritos. Soltero y sólo con la ayuda de otro hombre en casa las habladurías no tardaron, y tampoco en castigarlo en nombre de Dios. El perdón no existe cuando se desafían los designios divinos.

Suspiró, la humillación pública no era tan grave como el castigo de Allah, arder en llamas y quedarse fuera de su reino. Vivió siempre apegado a la religión, aún en la lejanía el Corán lo acompañó siempre, y cuando sentía soledad se refugiaba en sus versos para sentirse cerca de su hogar.

Resopló. Pensar en ello no estaba siendo de ayuda, para nada. Había un plan de vida que concretar; así lo decidió cuando se fue de casa para entrenar y mejorar respecto al patinaje. Volvería con la mayoría de edad y el oro, sólo para tener un empleo decoroso y casarse según la tradición, tener hijos y seguir con los deseos de Allah. Una vida ejemplar y pacífica.

Pero los planes cambian, y ahí entró la segunda impresión. Apenas llegó a Rusia para probarse en el campamento de Yakov Fletsman las decepciones comenzaron. No estaba listo para prepararse con los otros chicos de su edad, así que iría con los novatos. ¡Bien! Además de ser el extranjero sería el retrasado. Genial.

Y de no ser por ello no se encontraría en medio de ese dilema moral para empezar.

La primera lección, eso bastó para quedar petrificado ante la gracia de esa menudita figura que se revelaba etérea frente a sus ojos. Su habilidad para realizar con delicadeza tales movimientos te hacía creer que al más mínimo toque podía romperse, como una figurita de porcelana, frágil y delicada.

Mostrándole como una epifanía la perfección que perseguiría a partir de entonces y a la que posteriormente se obligaría a renunciar para no frustrarse y seguir avanzando.

¿Su error? Reparar en su forma mirar. Porque podía parecer un hada a la que te dan ganas de proteger para preservar su belleza y fragilidad, pero cualquiera que observara esos ojos verdes podía darse cuenta claramente que esa belleza y perfección que el mundo concibe como debilidad eran precisamente su mayor fortaleza. Esa determinación que transmitía su mirada al levantar altivo el mentón y las manos en posición; las extremidades dibujando sus rasgos más finos. Si aquella actitud podía considerarse de algún modo, la palabra correcta sería: soldado. Convicción, fortaleza y agilidad, con un objetivo en mente. Lo necesario para hacerlo cumplir pese a todo y todos.

No tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que para alcanzar tan grado de preparación y exigencia lo más sensato era comenzar de más abajo, más al occidente. Más lejos de casa.

Hizo valer los kilómetros que lo separaban de los brazos cálidos de su madre exigiéndose lo imposible para alcanzar un buen nivel, sacrificando el sueño y llenándose de yagas y golpes las rodillas y los pies. Él también sería un soldado en la guerra. Alcanzaría a ese pequeño rubio algún día sólo para mostrarle que aunque rodear la montaña es un camino más largo que simplemente atravesarla, del mismo modo se puede llegar al río. El día llegó, no supo definir si antes de lo que deseaba o después de lo que su ansiedad esperaba. Pero ya estaba ahí.

Barcelona resultó más encantadora de lo que hubiera esperado, grandes cosas aguardaban ¡Podía sentirlo! Y apenas llegó supo que sus expectativas tenían razón de ser. El soldado estaba ahí, y aunque ya no tenía el cuerpo del niño que conoció 5 años atrás, su mirada era la misma que antes. No había cambiado salvo por, quizá, obtener más determinación para cumplir la meta. Lo supo porque en todo ese tiempo lejos, no pudo olvidarse de su mirada.

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó a la gente llegar, a través de los arcos la luz del sol se colaba y pudo descifrar así que no faltaba mucho para el _Salat_ de la tarde. Resopló. No pudo resolver ninguna de sus dudas ni calmar sus inquietudes. Tampoco esclarecer ninguna de sus vagas ideas.

Para cuando el rezo terminó cogió su casco y la moto para recorrer las calles de Barcelona, quizá así despejaría su mente de las ideas que lo confundían.


End file.
